Take A Bow
Take A Bow est chanté à l'origine par Rihanna. Elle est interpretée dans l'épisode "Tout le monde adore le disco" par Rachel. Elle la chante à cause de Finn qui préfére Quinn à elle. Paroles Rachel : Oh How 'bout a round of applause? Hey, Standin ovation Oooh woah Yeah Yeah yeah- eh You look so dumb right now Standin' outside my house Tryin' to apologize You're so ugly when you cry Please, Just cut it out Don't tell me you're sorry, Cause you're not, Baby when I know, You're only sorry you got caught But you put on quite a show (ooh) Really had me goin' Now it's time to go, (ooh) Curtain's finally closin' That was quite a show (ooh) Very entertainin' But it's over now (But it's over now) Go on and take a bow Oohoo Grab your clothes and get gone. (get gone) You better hurry up, Before the sprinklers come on (come on) Talkin 'bout, 'Girl I love you, you're the one.' This just looks like a rerun. Please. What else is on? (Oohoo) And don't tell me you're sorry Cause you're not. (hmm) Baby when I know, You're only sorry you got caught. You put on quite a show (ooh) Really had me goin' But now it's time to go (ooh) Curtain's finally closin' That was quite a show (ooh) Very entertainin' But it's over now (But it's over now) Go on and take a bow. And the award for the best liar goes to you! (goes to you) For makin' me believe That you could be faithful to me. Let's hear your speech. Ahhhh Mercedes et Tina : But you put on quite a show. Really had me goin' Rachel : ''' Now it's time to go (ooh) Curtain's finally closin'. That was quite a show (ooh) Very entertainin' But it's over now (but it's over now) Go on and take a bow But it's over now Traduction '''Rachel : Ooh, que dirai tu de quelques applaudissements ? Ouais, une "standing ovation" Oh ouais ouais ouais Tu ne fais que te ridiculiser en ce moment Tu es devant chez moi Essayant de t'excuser Tu es si moche quand tu pleure Je t'en supplie, arrête ça Ne me dit pas que tu es désolé Car tu ne l'es pas Bébé je sais que tu es désolé juste Car tu t'es fais prendre Mais tu as mis en place un certain spectacle (ooh) Tu m'a vraiment bien eue Maintenant c'est l'heure de partir; (ooh) Les rideaux se ferment enfin Ca ressemblait assez a un spectacle(ooh) Vraiment amusant Mais c'est terminé a présent (c'est terminé) Part et tire ta révérence Récupère tes affaires et vas t'en. (vas t'en) Tu ferais mieux de te bouger, avant que les extincteurs ne se mettent en marche (en marche) Toujours en train de dire, 'Je t'aime, tu es l'unique' Cela n'est qu'une erreurs S'il te plait, et puis quoi encore ? (Oohoo) Ne me dit pas que tu es désolé Car tu ne l'es pas (hmm) Bébé je sais que tu es désolé juste Car tu t'es fais prendre Mais tu as mis en place un certain spectacle (ooh) Tu m'a vraiment bien eue Maintenant c'est l'heure de partir; (ooh) Les rideaux se ferment enfin Ca ressemblait assez a un spectacle(ooh) Vraiment amusant Mais c'est terminé a présent (c'est terminé) Part et tire ta révérence. Et l'award du meilleur menteur te revient ! (Te revient) Pour m'avoir fait croire Que tu pouvait m'être fidéle. Ecoutons ton discours. Ahhhh Mercedes et Tina : Mais tu as mis en place un certain spectacle Tu m'a vraiment bien eue 'Rachel ': Maintenant c'est l'heure de partir; (ooh) Les rideaux se ferment enfin Ca ressemblait assez a un spectacle(ooh) Vraiment amusant Mais c'est terminé a présent (c'est terminé) Part et tire ta révérence Tire ta révérence. Videos thumb|270px|left Anecdotes *Lea Michele a déclaré que c'était l'une des chansons les plus difficiles à chanter de la série, notamment en raison de tous les trémolos que fait Rihanna dans la version originale. ﻿ Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:New Directions